Be Mine!
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Kakashi tertawa pelan. Tanpa ragu dia mendekati Iruka. Herannya, air mukanya membuat trio itu waspada dan Iruka mundur dua langkah. Sho-ai.


**Title: ****Be Mine!  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kakashi / Iruka  
>Genre: Humor  Romance  
>Warnings: Selamat menikmati cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya.<strong>

**Summary: ****Kakashi tertawa pelan. Tanpa ragu dia mendekati Iruka. Herannya, air mukanya membuat trio itu waspada dan Iruka mundur dua langkah. Sho-ai.**

**Disclaimer: Kalau semua karakter Naruto punya saya, gak bakal deh saya nulis fanfiksi. **

**.-.-.**

"Jangan memikirkan ide-ide yang aneh lagi!" gertak Sasuke. Meski wajahnya tetap dingin, matanya merah karena kesal.

"Tidak aneh, kok," rengek Naruto. "Sumpah!"

"Tidak usah pake sumpah segala!" Sasuke melengos, siap mengacuhkan bocah pirang itu.

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak gigih. Dia meraih pundak kawannya itu dan memutarnya. "Masa sih, kau tidak penasaran?"cecarnya lantang.

"Hn!" gumam bocah Uchiha itu singkat.

Sebagai orang yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, Naruto seolah memiliki kamus dengan hanya kata 'Hn' yang memiliki jutaan arti. Bahkan _thesaurus_ 'Hn' pun sudah tercipta di otak Naruto.

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku!" tukas Naruto keras kepala. Dia menolak penolakan Sasuke.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan siapa yang ditaksir Kakashi," cetus Sasuke ketus.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu, teme?" bisik Naruto, nada suaranya penuh konspirasi. "Sensei kita yang wajahnya misterius, yang telatnya tidak kira-kira dan tawanya mesum itu pasti punya seseorang yang ditaksir."

Walau suka mengatai Naruto dengan sebutan bodoh, dobe dan berbagai macam alias lain, tanpa disadari Sasuke, justru sebenarnya bocah bermata biru jernih itulah kelemahannya. Meski gemar menolak ide Naruto mati-matian, pada akhirnya Sasuke selalu menuruti kemauan sobatnya itu.

"Aku juga ingin tahu," celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Yo! Apa yang ingin kalian tahu?"

Trio itu terlonjak ketika tahu-tahu saja sang jonin yang mereka bicarakan sudah muncul tepat di belakang mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei!" pekik Sakura dan Naruto, kaget. Sasuke tidak sampai memekik, namun mata hitamnya melebar.

Kakashi hanya memandang mereka malas-malasan. Matanya melirik muridnya sejenak sebelum kembali pada novel mencurigakan yang selalu dibacanya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, ingin tahu strategi apa yang bakal digunakan untuk membuat Kakashi buka mulut mengenai orang yang disukainya. Sejujurnya si bungsu Uchiha itu kadang kagum pada Naruto. Walau penampakannya tidak meyakinkan dan terlalu percaya diri, tak jarang Naruto memiliki ide brilian. Sasuke menunggu langkah si pirang itu selanjutnya.

Naruto mendongak dan nyengir.

Optimisme luar biasa mengaliri dada Sasuke. Kawannya itu pasti sudah menyiapkan trik mengejutkan!

"Sensei, kau suka Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Naruto. Nadanya penuh percaya diri. Dadanya membusung bangga.

Sakura mendelik.

Sasuke nyaris memutar mata.

Rupanya mereka salah menilai Naruto. Selain luar biasa mengejutkan, ternyata dia juga luar biasa bodoh!

Kakashi memandang muridnya itu tak acuh. "Kenapa kalau aku suka?"

Naruto berteriak penuh kemenangan. "Yuhu! Ternyata Kurena-sensei orangnya!"

"Benarkah kau suka dia, Sensei?" tanya Sakura, terpengaruh antusiasme Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi malas-malasan.

"Bohong!" pekik Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan dingin. Dia tak habis pikir dengan ulah kawannya itu. Menebak sendiri, menyimpulkan sendiri, dan akhirnya protes karena tebakannya tidak benar.

Rupanya Naruto menyadari pemikiran Sasuke, karena kemudian dia menyeringai seolah mengatakan hei-aku-tidak-kehabisan-akal-dan-masih-ada-trik-brilian-lain-yang-kupunya.

"Siapa sih yang kau sukai, Sensei?"

Sakura menatap Naruto. Separuh hatinya dikuasai keinginan untuk menjotos bocah laki-laki itu dan separuhnya takjub karena Naruto secara blak-blakan menanyai guru mereka itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Kakashi malah balas bertanya. Matanya kembali menekuri novelnya. Dia paham bahwa tiga muridnya memiliki keantikan tersendiri.

"Anko-sensei?" cetus Sasuke tanpa sempat ditahan.

Kalau pun Kakashi agak terkejut, pria berambut perak itu tak menampakkannya. "Bukan!" jawabnya kalem.

"Ayame-san?" tebak Naruto pantang menyerah.

"Lupakan saja!" putus Kakashi.

Ketiga muridnya cemberut dengan caranya masing-masing. Rupanya sudah tertanam dalam benak mereka bahwa mereka tak akan putus asa mengetahui siapa orang yang disukai Kakashi. Beberapa waktu lalu misi mereka untuk melihat Kakashi tanpa masker memang gagal, namun kali ini tidak akan demikian.

"Masa sih kau tak punya orang yang disukai?" kejar Naruto.

"Katakan pada kami, dong!" pinta Sakura. Gadis manis itu tak kalah penasaran. Kaki kecilnya berusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang Kakashi yang menuju lapangan tempat mereka akan berlatih.

Kakashi hanya melirik sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bantu, deh," ujar Naruto menawarkan.

"Aku tidak mau bantu," pungkas Sasuke saat Kakashi menaikkan alis padanya.

"Wah, kalian akrab sekali."

Tak dinyana sudah ada orang lain di lapangan. Keempat ninja itu serempak menoleh.

Iruka tersenyum. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Iruka-sensei!" suara cempreng Naruto membahana. Segera saja dia menyambut sang guru yang sudah dianggapnya seperti sosok ayah sendiri.

"Kebetulan aku lewat," kata Iruka.

"Bagaimana kalau latihan bersama kami, Sensei?" usul Sakura.

"Tidak bisa," tolak sang guru dengan ramah. "Aku harus bertugas di kantor hari ini."

"Ayo, dong, Sensei. Setelah itu kau boleh mentraktirku ramen," bujuk Naruto, tak mau menyerah.

Dikelilingi trio yang agak bandel itu tak membuat Iruka sebal. Sebaliknya, dia tampak ceria.

Saat itulah trio itu menyadari sesuatu.

Kakashi bungkam sejak mereka melihat melihat Iruka.

"Tumben kau diam saja, Kakashi-sensei," sindir Naruto.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai. "Hn?"

Trio itu ternganga melihat sang jonin terpana. Matanya tak berkedip menatap Iruka, seolah tak mau melewatkan kesempatan menikmati wajah manis Iruka.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, apa kabar?" sapa Iruka, agak bingung dengan reaksi Kakashi.

Tersadar, Kakashi segera menyembunyikan novelnya dan tertawa pelan. Tanpa ragu dia mendekati Iruka. Herannya, air mukanya membuat trio itu waspada dan Iruka mundur dua langkah.

"Baik sekali, terlebih setelah melihatmu," balas Kakashi ceria. Dia menyambar bahu Iruka dan meremasnya.

"Ka-kashi-sensei…?"

"Bahkan suaramu yang terbata membuatku semakin gemas."

Jari Naruto menunjuk Kakashi. "Argh! Jangan bilang kau suka Iruka-sensei!"

"Kau sudah bilang, Naruto," Kakashi mengedipkan mata.

Wajah Iruka memerah. Guru muda itu megap-megap. Dia menyentak tangan Kakashi dari bahunya. Sayangnya Kakashi lebih gesit. Tangannya tak lagi meremas bahu Iruka, tapi sudah melingkar di leher pria berkulit agak gelap itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Iruka-sensei!" teriak Naruto, tidak rela jonin mesum itu menyentuh Iruka.

Iruka mencoba berkelit, namun gagal. "Le-lepas, Sensei! Tidak lucu, tahu!" gertaknya.

"Lho, aku tak bermaksud melucu, kok," tepis Kakashi. Tangannya yang satu lagi meraih pipi Iruka dan memaksanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku benar-benar suka padamu."

Bahkan Sasuke terkejut mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kakashi malah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama sekali tak masuk daftar-orang-yang-kira-kira-disukai-Kakashi. "Jangan percaya, Naruto! Orang sinting ini hanya bergurau."

"Masa, sih, Kakashi-sensei…ke Iruka-sensei?" herannya wajah Sakura mulai sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Iruka malu. Dia sudah kenal Kakashi lama. Kadang mereka makan siang bersama, itu pun lebih sering bersama rekan-rekan mereka. Ketika guru berkuncir itu merasakan Kakashi menepuk bahu atau tersenyum padanya, Iruka menepis rasa aneh bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain dalam sentuhan dan tatapan mata Kakashi. Pria itu semakin malu ketika menyadari bahwa para muridnya memandang mereka seolah tak ada lagi makhluk yang lebih baik untuk diamati.

"Benar, Sakura. Aku sukaaaa sekali pada Iruka," ujar Kakashi membetulkan.

Tak ingin Kakashi mengatakan hal itu lagi, Iruka mendesis, "Tutup mulutmu, Kakashi…"

Tapi dia tak sempat meneruskan kalimatnya karena Kakashi sudah menurunkan masker dan menarik wajahnya.

Dengun penuh gairah Kakashi menciumnya.

"Kyaaaa…" Naruto menjerit. Dia tak peduli dengan jeritannya yang sangat tidak macho sekali.

Sakura sudah mimisan. Diam-diam gadis muda ini suka sekali dengan cerita_ male-and-male_. Namun ketika melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, Sakura tak sempat berkata-kata. Darah yang muncrat dari hidungnya lebih dari cukup untuk menyampaikan apresiasinya.

Sasuke tidak seekstrim dua rekannya yang menjerit atau mimisan. Matanya hanya melotot dan mulutnya terbuka.

**.-.-.**

Lagi-lagi Iruka mendapati sebatang coklat besar di mejanya. "Berhentilah memberiku coklat," pintanya letih.

Kakashi yang duduk di kursi Iruka malah tersenyum lebar. "Coklat kan manis, mengingatkanku padamu," rayunya.

"Coklat juga pahit, Sensei," sanggah Iruka kecut.

"Yah, sepahit penolakanmu," tukas Kakashi ringan.

Iruka semakin enggan masuk kantor. Rekan-rekannya selalu cekikikan tiap melihatnya atau Kakashi. Rupanya Kakashi tidak bermaksud merahasiakan perasaannya pada Iruka. Berita bahwa dia mengejar Iruka sudah menyebar seperti kembang api maha dahsyat di musim panas. Jonin itu juga telah menyuap Naruto supaya mau membantunya mendapatkan hati Iruka. Bocah pirang itu tadinya tanpa ragu menolak permintaan Kakashi. Namun akhirnya semua dalihnya tertelan berkardus-kardus ramen instan yang dibelikan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau bilang 'iya'!" Kakashi nyengir.

Iruka putus asa. "Aku tak akan berhenti bilang 'tidak'!"

"Tidak apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau menolak?"

"Tidak! Menolak!"

"Tidak menolak?"

"Jangan putar kata-kataku, Kakashi…"

Lagi-lagi Iruka kalah lincah. Dia kalah bersilat lidah. Secara harfiah dan sesungguhnya karena lidah Kakashi sudah mengelus lidahnya.

"Oh, aku mengganggu rupanya," suara Asuma membuat dua orang itu menarik diri. Iruka merah padam.

"Bolehkah aku pinjam Iruka untuk hari ini?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya ya, pokoknya besok Iruka harus kembali bertugas," jawab Asuma tak acuh.

"Asuma-sensei!"

"Trims, Kawan," Kakashi melambai, berterima kasih, sebelum menarik Iruka keluar.

Besoknya gosip bahwa Kakashi dan Iruka jadian santer terdengar. Duo itu jadi buah bibir seantero Konoha. Tentu saja kalau sudah menyebar, kabar itu dibumbui di sana sini. Kakashi tidak membantah sedikit pun bila ada yang menunjukkan poster mereka yang sedang berciuman dengan panas.

"Panas apanya!" bentak Iruka jengkel. Rupanya ketika Kakashi menciumnya, ada _paparazzi_ yang lewat. Segera saja foto mereka menghias kolom gosip di halaman tengah Harian Konoha. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, foto mereka laris bak kacang goreng di kalangan para fangirls.

"Besok kita kencan ke mana?" tanya Kakashi, senang melihat wajah kesal Iruka. Menurutnya, Iruka yang cemberut terlihat semakin menarik.

Iruka melengos dengan tampang judes.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan kita liburan ke Suna?" usul Kakashi. "Ah, jangan menolak permintaan kekasihmu ini, Iruka."

"Kapan aku setuju jadi kekasihmu?" Iruka mengernyit. Kakashi sukses membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Lho, buktinya kau mau…"

"Kyaaa…mau apa, Kakashi-sensei?"

Teriakan beberapa wanita membuat mereka menoleh. Jalanan tak lagi lengang karena para fangirls itu sudah memadatinya. Mata Iruka melebar. Pria itu menelan ludah, merasakan firasat tak enak yang menghampiri.

"Iruka mau diapakan, ya…" gumam Kakashi keras-keras.

Akhirnya gosip tentang mereka semakin bermacam-macam. Iruka jadi kurus karenanya. Iba melihat pria yang dicintainya semakin hari bobotnya semakin menyusut, pagi itu Kakashi menemui Iruka di rumahnya dan berkata lembut, "Supaya tidak membebanimu, kita jadikan saja gosip yang ada jadi kenyataan."

Iruka memandang Kakashi, lesu. Dia tak punya tenaga untuk bangkit dari sofa yang beberapa hari ini juga berfungsi jadi tempat tidurnya. "Maksudmu?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Jadi kekasihku."

Jika biasanya Iruka melotot, kali ini dia hanya diam. Sejujurnya dia sudah lelah dikejar-kejar Kakashi dan para pemburu gosip. "Kenapa aku harus bersedia?"

"Karena aku sungguh-sungguh."

Jawaban yang mantap itu membuat Iruka membuka mata. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat. Tadinya dia menyangka Kakashi hanya main-main. Tapi perhatian yang dicurahkan padanya sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya melihat sisi lain Kakashi yang selama ini ditolaknya. "Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu," katanya jujur.

Diluar dugaan, Kakashi tidak tampak kecewa atau tersinggung. Sebaliknya, pria jangkung itu tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Iruka merasakan wajahnya panas. Namun melihat wajah suka cita Kakashi membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja keputusannya menerima Kakashi adalah pilihan yang tidak salah. "Baiklah."

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**Fire's Note: Kakashi/Iruka adalah salah satu OTP saya. Yah, kira-kira seperti inilah kalau Kakashi ngejar-ngejar Iruka beserta reaksi Naruto, Sasuke dan terlebih Sakura. Happy reading!**


End file.
